


Le repas plus important

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Tu sais, Kei, quand hier tu m’as demandé de te préparer le petit-déjeuner, je dois admettre que j’avais pensé à quelque chose plus simple. Comme la soupe de miso. »
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Le repas plus important

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Le repas plus important**

Kota s’accrocha aux bords de la table, en serrant jusqu’à il sentit presque la circulation disparaitre de ses mains.

Il poussa en avants les hanches, sans se préoccuper des rythmes auquel Kei voulait qu’il se soumettait, en considérant en effet une grande concession ne l’avoir saisi des cheveux, en le forçant contre lui.

Il n’avait pas aucun doute que le plus jeune aurait apprécié, mais pour une fois il voulait que Kei faisait les choses à sa façon.

À travers du feu que glissait sous sa peau, il pouvait sentir les mains de son copain se serrer atour de sa érection, en les bougeant rapidement, pour donner une conclusion digne à ce jeu commencé quelques minutes avant.

Ou il pouvait aussi être heurs, et il s’aurait à peine rendu compte, parce que quand Kei décidait d’avoir cette attitude, Kota perdait tout contact avec la réalité.

Il s’empêcha de pousser dans sa bouche quand l’autre lui donné l’occasion, en cherchant un contact plus grand avec lui, en sentant encore ses mains se déplacer où ses lèvres ne pouvaient pas l’envelopper, alors qu’il créait un rythme incessant avec sa langue et ses doigts, que l’amena bientôt à son point de rupture.

Kei devait l’avoir noté, et il sourit contre la peau tendue de le plus vieux, en se poussant vers l’avant autant que possible quand il le sentit trembler sous les mains, un dixième de second avant que Kota atteindrait l’orgasme dans sa bouche.

Le plus jeune se leva, en se nettoyant les coins de la bouche avec le bout de doigts, et en le souriant satisfait.

« Gochisousama deshita. » il lui dit, avec d’un ton angélique que ne l’allait pas dans cette situation.

« Viens ici. » Kota l’attira d’un poignet, en lui donnant rapidement un baiser dans les lèvres. « Tu sais, Kei, quand hier tu m’as demandé de te préparer le petit-déjeuner, je dois admettre que j’avais pensé à quelque chose plus simple. Comme la soupe de miso. » il se moqua de lui.

L’autre haussa les épaules, sans arrêter de sourire.

« Et alors ? Je me suis levé, t’ai vu cuisiner et ai pensé à une alternative aussi agréable. Tu n’es pas très bon en cuisine, par ailleurs, j’ai pensé que comme ça je t’aurais aidé. Peut-être un petit-déjeuner peu conventionnel, mais en ce que me concerne... » il se pencha en avant, en portant la bouche près de l’oreille de le plus vieux. « C’est la manière meilleure de commencer la journée. »

Kota soupira, en hochant la tête et en jetant un coup d’œil à la cuisine.

De cette façon, Kei lui avait donné une manière de le faire plaisir avec quelque chose dans laquelle il était définitivement plus doué.


End file.
